


Full Circle

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota searches for a place where he and Tokito can lose themselves.  Tokito worries about the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



> Belated birthday gift for reddwarfer's birthday. ♥
> 
> Thanks to whymzycal for the fabulous beta.
> 
> Vaguely set after the events of Volume Six.

Kubota's initial instinct was to book the flight to New York. It seemed the type of city where they could easily lose themselves. A flight to Los Angeles, however, was about two hours shorter, which meant two hours less for Tokito to rein in tapping his feet and clutching the armrest hard enough to possibly break it. So Los Angeles it was.

A taxi took them to the hotel Kou's contact had recommended as a good short-term hideaway. There was a mini-mart across the street and a coffee shop on the corner. It would do for now.

After checking in, Kubota climbed the stairs to their room--not trusting the looks of the elevator--with a suitcase in one hand and Tokito in the other. They both needed sleep, but Tokito was crashing especially hard. The adrenalin rush from traveling--running--for nearly fourteen hours was fast deserting him. Kubota stripped them both, and they fell asleep tangled up in sheets and long limbs.

Kubota woke up with a mouth around his cock and hands under his ass, urging him to move. Tokito's hair felt soft wrapped around his fingers and, despite a strong sense of disorientation, it took almost no time at all before he was coming and Tokito was swallowing. Kubota almost fell asleep after that, but Tokito let go of his cock and moved his tongue further down, licking circles into Kubota's hole. It almost didn't feel real. Even when Tokito pushed his cock inside, Kubota felt a disconnect that probably wasn't fair, but he couldn't help it. He took it, though; he took Tokito's harsh thrusts until he came and collapsed on his chest, panting and clutching Kubota's shoulders a bit too hard to be comfortable.

"I'm hungry," Tokito said.

After a shared shower, they dressed and gave the elevator a chance. It took them safely to the ground floor, and then they walked out into the sunset-lit street. The sidewalks were crowded with pedestrians and Tokito clutched Kubota's shirt. Kubota put an arm around his shoulder and steered him toward the coffee shop. Neither of them could read the menu, but burgers and fries were easy enough to order, and the waitress was young and flirty despite the language barrier. Tokito kicked Kubota under the table after he'd smiled at her in thanks. Kubota kicked his shoe off and rested his foot on Tokito's knee. Tokito relaxed then, taking a deep breath and letting his head fall toward his chest.

"Do you think they have manga here?" Tokito asked.

"I don't know."

"Video games?"

"Of course."

"In Japanese?"

Kubota wondered how seriously he should take the non-smoking sign he'd noted over the door of the restaurant. "I don't know," he answered, knowing he sounded irritated and regretting it instantly. Tokito had already lost one life, thanks to amnesia and the drug that kept one hand gloved; now he'd likely lost another. Kubota never felt like he'd had much of a life to begin with, not until Tokito, so he'd adjust to whatever they had to do now and wherever they had to be.

"Kubo-chan ...."

Kubota kicked off his other shoe and stretched out so that both feet rested in Tokito's lap. Tokito relaxed and pushed his hands up Kubota's pant legs, leaving them there until their food arrived.

Kubota lit a cigarette as soon as they were out the door. "Take a walk?"

"Okay."

But as they started walking past the hotel Tokito pulled him inside and nearly dragged him, running, up the stairs. As soon as the door to their room was shut and locked, Tokito stripped off his glove and punched a sizable hole in the wall. Kubota waited for him to smash the lamp, rip up the carpet, throw a chair through the window, but none of that happened. Tokito just stood there, breathing hard, staring at the hole in the wall.

"We have to pay for that, don't we?"

Kubota walked up behind Tokito, pressing the length of his body against his back and taking both his hands in his own. He felt gritty particles, paint and plaster, in the fur of Tokito's right hand and rubbed them away with his thumb. He didn't answer Tokito's question, but the disconnect he'd felt earlier was completely gone now, replaced by a sense of purpose he hadn't felt since before they even stepped on the plane.

"We can pay just as well back in Japan," Kubota finally said. Tokito's tightening grip was as sweet as the kiss Kubota placed on top of his head.

 

**end**


End file.
